


Remember When...

by Crunchbacca



Series: RWBY Forever [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Silvia dean is the worst, Weiss is thirsty for drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchbacca/pseuds/Crunchbacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Yang have a lot of memories together. Some better than others. Who will stand triumphant when the two of them turn these stories into weapons for a petty war of sibling rivalry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When...

It had been a long day at Beacon. A series of personalized and highly strenuous tests of physical prowess had been devised by the school's professors in order to drive even the heightened abilities of their students to their upper threshold. Back in their room, team RWBY groaned in unison. They had never worked so hard in their lives, and every muscle ached so severely they could hardly move. Weiss had hardly made it to her bed without collapsing, where she now lay half on half off. Blake staggered over to the study desks in delirious confusion and decided to simply curl up atop them rather than correct her course. Yang made it halfway across the room before deciding the floor would be sufficiently comfortable. Ruby followed suit almost immediately after walking into the room, lying face down and inadvertently propping the door open with the tips of her boots. 

"Oh, god..." Ruby moaned, voice muffled by carpet. "I can't feel my anything."   
"They made me climb a cliff for two literal hours." Yang said, unable to even open her eyes. "How is that even a practical life skill?"   
"That's nothing!" Weiss interjected weakly. "I had a sparring match with a train. That's not an exaggeration."   
Weiss looked over and Yang, and found that she was fast asleep, apparently following Blake's lead, who had been out before they even started talking.   
"Don't ignore me!" Weiss said with a wavering yell, tossing a nearby pillow at Yang's head to wake her. "I'm telling you I actually fought a fucking train!"   
"Language, Weiss." Ruby groaned, trying and failing to raise a scolding finger. "How do you even fight a train?"   
"I'm so tired I don’t even remember!" Weiss cried desperately.   
"Well then why do insist on us all being awake to hear about it?" Yang grumbled.   
"Because I'm not just going to let you lay there while I have an emotional breakdown. You have to suffer with me." Weiss pouted.   
"Fuck you."   
"Fuck you!"   
"Fuck YOU!"   
"Stop." said Weiss. "We shouldn't argue in front of Ruby. She's sensitive."   
"What!" Ruby cried, trying to sound offended, but coming off as profoundly confused.   
"You're right." Yang sighed. "Sorry baby sis."   
"Not you too!"   
"There's nothing to be ashamed of Ruby." Weiss said, trying to comfort her with all the emotional intelligence and presence of mind of an accomplished drunk. "You're just a kid. You aren't prepared for emotional conflict like the rest of us."   
"Hey, I'm used to conflict. I grew up with Yang!"   
"Oh, pshaw!" Yang said with a dismissive flop of her arm. "I gave you everything you ever wanted."   
"You stole literally all of my toys!" Ruby cried indignantly. "Like, all of the time!"   
"Yeah, but then I gave them back. Eventually. Just like you wanted!" 

"You know," Ruby said, propping herself up on sore elbows. "You think your some kind of patron saint of sisterhood, but you weren't even all that nice."   
"Yeah right." Yang said with a grin. God it hurt to even grin. "When was I ever anything but nice to you?"   
"You made me do all the laundry."   
"You used to love chores."   
"You told dad that I broke the mailbox, even though it was you!"   
"It was your idea to incorporate the blowtorch into the plans."   
"Fair. But you convinced me for three years that a beowulf lived in my closet!"   
"It does!" Yang exclaimed, rolling onto her stomach. "And if you don’t eat your vegetables... he'll getcha!"   
"Gah!" Ruby cried, more aggravated than frightened. "Yang, stop! You also made me eat all _your_ vegetables!"   
"I wanted you to grow big and strong!"   
"Well while that's appreciated, you knew how much I hated green beans!"   
"Well excuse me for trying to keep you safe from the beowulf!"   
Ruby gave an angry growl. Yang's fortress of stupid logic was unassailable. Weiss, who must have fallen asleep herself, made a noise that sounded as though it was meant to be scolding, but was instead delirious mumbling. Yang chuckled as she tossed Weiss's pillow back at her sleeping face. 

"You were always a cinch to fool, Ruby." Yang continued, ignoring Weiss's indignant squawking. "I don't think anyone could have helped themselves in my position."   
In that moment, Ruby realized what she could do. She might have a way to beat Yang at her own game.   
"I wasn't the only one who was easy to fool." Ruby said, already smug. "Weiss, would you believe me if I told you that Yang used to be in a long distance relationship?"   
"Oh?" Weiss questioned.   
Yang cocked a confused eyebrow, then glared intensely at Ruby when she realized her meaning.   
"You wouldn't..." She muttered.   
"That's right!" Ruby said. "Prince Quincey VonCeil."   
"Shut up!" Yang yelled, searching for more pillows to throw.   
"Prince?" Weiss chuckled. "Prince of what?"   
"Probably prince of sick pranks, because it was me the whole time!"   
"Oh my god!" Weiss said, clapping a hand over her mouth. "You didn't!"   
"I did." Ruby said, smugness only intensifying with time. "I had her writing mushy letters for a whole month."   
"How did you manage?" Asked Weiss.   
"She didn't!" Yang exclaimed. "I knew the whole time. I was just playing along!"   
"That's not what you said to his highness." Ruby retorted, her condescending voice enough to make Yang grit her teeth. "You told him that he was the only one who understood you, and that you and him were gonna run away together and fight monsters and live happily ever after."   
Weiss was failing to stifle laughter at this point.   
"Do you still have them?" she asked.   
"No. Yang lit them all on fire. I guess she was kind of upset." Ruby said with a mocking sing-song voice.   
"Whatever!" Yang yelled. "And you know, if I had fallen for it, that would have been a really mean joke!"   
"What, like making a child think there's a monster in her closet?"   
"Well at least that's funny." Yang said with a huff. 

Weiss finally suppressed her laughter, but Yang knew she was still the butt of the joke. She could deal with that, but she couldn't deal with the fact that she knew if she looked up, she would see Ruby's smug little face looking at her. It was just sitting there, waiting for her to look up. Ruby thought she was clever, but two could play at this game, and Yang played to win.   
"Yeah, well I guess fictional relationships are a running theme in this family." Said Yang. "Isn't that right, Ruby?"   
Yang looked up to see not smugness, but confusion, then replaced by dawning horror.   
"Ah! Yang, no! Not that!"   
"Not what?" Weiss questioned, more eager than she cared to admit.   
"Ruby had a friend of her own. And I didn't even have to help with that. What was her name? I can't even remember it was so ridiculous."   
"Don't talk about her! Just, not at all!"   
"Oh my god, it was Tumzer!"   
"Noooooo..." Ruby moaned, curling up under her cape."   
"What's Tumzer?" Asked Weiss.   
"That would be sweet little Ruby's imaginary friend. They used to hang out all the time. All sorts of adventures, right, Ruby?"   
A tiny groan came from the lumpy red cape on the floor, giving Yang intense satisfaction.   
"How old were you?" Weiss asked Ruby, who remained unresponsive.   
"Well, let's see here..." Yang said, basking in Ruby's humiliation. "She couldn't have been too old. Let me think. I guess it was... right after..."   
Yang paused in her consideration, her face frozen in serious thought. Weiss awaited the details anxiously. Yang shook her head.   
"I don't know. She was just a kid. It was no big deal."   
Both Weiss and Ruby were a little surprised by this back down, and they looked at Yang curiously.   
"Yeah!" Yang continued. "It wasn't nearly as embarrassing as that time at the carnival. You remember Ruby? I threw up all over in Silvia Dean's hair?"   
Weiss was still confused by Yang's sudden change in attitude, but Ruby felt like she was starting to understand what Yang was doing for her. And she wouldn't stand for it. 

"Oh yeah!" Ruby cried, rising up onto her knees. "Well at that very same carnival _I_ threw up on someone's shoes!"   
"You didn't even know them!" Yang argued.   
"That makes it worse!"   
Weiss was thoroughly confused by this reversal of roles, but decided not to risk missing out on any more stories by asking for clarification.   
"Well at least you never saw them again! I saw Silvia at school every day! It was the worst!"   
"They were a grown up, Yang! I threw up on a grown up's shoes! My tiny mind couldn't even fathom the consequences of that!"   
"There were no consequences! He was super nice about it!"   
"But it was so awkward!"   
"You want awkward? Try that time I got stuck in a tree and the fire department had to get me down."   
Blake made a snorting sound in her sleep.   
"But that was awesome!" Ruby cried. "I wish I could've climbed that high!"   
"I was on the news Ruby! The news! I had to have a conversation with every person I saw about how I managed to get myself stuck in that tree!"   
"Well, that's easy! You were rescuing my kite! The most reasonable thing ever! What's way worse is the time I wouldn't jump off the high dive! The whole school was there! I couldn't even go down the ladder!"   
"That's right..." Said Yang. "I had to come up there and get you."   
"And I still wouldn't go!"   
"So I got fed up..."   
"And you picked me up..."   
"And jumped off the board without looking."   
"And we both landed..."   
"Right on top of..."   
"Silvia Dean!" They finished simultaneously.   
 

They both turned to look at Weiss and saw that she was drooling into her pillow, fast asleep. They looked back at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. The laughter hurt, but they couldn't fight it. At last they calmed down, exhausted from the effort. They were barely awake anymore, the day's work exacting it's full toll on them.   
"Wow." Ruby mused. "We really made things difficult for Silvia."   
"Yeah..." Yang agreed. "But that's okay though. She was kind of a bitch."   
"How long were you guys dating?" Ruby asked, on the verge of losing consciousness.   
"Mmm..." Yang groaned, in no better condition than Ruby. "Two months. She stole my bike."   
"You always had terrible taste in girls, you big doofus." Ruby said with a grin.   
"Whatever, ya little punk. I'll get you later." Yang replied, grinning herself.   
They both drifted off into sleep almost simultaneously, taking in their hard earned rest. Blake, awoken by back pain from her poor choice of bed, woke up to find the two sisters lying on the floor, grinning in their sleep. Too sore to lift them into their bunks, she instead piled the both of them on her own lower bunk before appropriating Yang's bunk for herself. Blake took one last look at the two of them, Yang clinging to Ruby like a guardian angel even as she slept. Today had proven that they would never know what the next day will bring, but if they stuck together, they could get through it.    
 _"In the end, we just have to watch out for_ _each other_ _."_ Blake thought, drifting back into sleep. _"_ _Like sisters."_  


End file.
